What is it with love?
by spinoff
Summary: Don't mind the title. Jack decided to enter a music writing contest, but was surprised to hear that he lost to Elsa, a girl who only has books as her friend. He was curious. Who is this Elsa? Why does she isolates herself? And why does Rapunzel keep telling him to stay away from her? First Jelsa fanfiction, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

What is it with love?

Chapter 1

Jack scratched his neck, even though it's not itchy. He stared at the poster in front of him and rubbed his chin for who knows how long. Somebody then tapped his shoulder as he turned his head to see his friend, Flynn.

"Hey Eugene" he muttered while looking back at the poster again. He heard Flynn sigh "okay, first of all, don't call me Eugene" Jack snickered "and second of all, what're you looking at?"

Flynn peered beside Jack's shoulder. Jack sigh "I'm thinking of entering the music writing contest that's held in our school. It says the winner's work will be sung for the school festival, which will be held a week from now" Flynn shrug "that's cool. I mean, you did win seven music writing contests in a row. Besides, it's not like there are other people who could write music like you"

Jack playfully batted his eyes "I'm flattered" Flynn scoffed "it was a fact you idiot" Jack chuckled and shoved his hands to his pocket "well, it's not like I have anything else to do besides playing the guitar. Oh, look. And it says the theme is free"

"Good luck with that. If you need me, I'll be at the cafeteria" Flynn told Jack and he nodded. Flynn went away while Jack keep reading the poster, while smiling "I'm going to win this contest" and with that, he turned around to walk towards the cafeteria "hey Flynn, wait up!"

…

"Wait you're going to enter a music writing contest?!" Jamie asks and Jack nodded "I thought those are for girls" Hiccup said while resting his cheek on the palm of his hand "hey, music is for boys too, you know!" Jack crossed his arms and Hiccup only shrug

"Hey Jack!" A squeal was heard and from behind was Rapunzel with her long blonde hair tied to a ponytail. She wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and he shifted nervously "uh, hey Punzie" his friends snickered at Jack's uncomfortable expression except for Flynn who looked pissed "so, are we going this Saturday night?"

"Uh, yeah sure" Jack fake-grinned and the girl's smile got even wider "okay, see you~!" she waved at him and he waved back. When she was out of sight, Jack sighed "great, now people are going to think she's my girlfriend"

"But she is, right? I mean, you two look like and act like boyfriend and girlfriend… well except the part when you literally jumped when she accidentally kissed you on the cheek, and the part just now how you look really uncomfortable when she wraps her hand around your neck" Hiccup said

"Honestly, at first she looked cute so I thought 'hey, why not hang out with her' but then suddenly she was like so obsessed with me every time I passed her she would be like 'Jackkk!' And besides, we were never official. That's what she thought, not me. She probably told the whole school that the popular Jack is her boyfriend" Jack rolled his eyes at his whole statement. Yup, she probably dated him just because she wants the popularity, or maybe because of his good looks. Probably both though, but neither of it matters anyway. He just wants somebody to understand him and not like him for _what_ he is, but _who _he is.

"Well, I better get going Mr. Pitch's gonna kill me when he finds out I'm late for class" Kristoff said and stood up "yeah, me too. Later guys" Cuzco waved while trying to catch up with Kristoff

"I'm in the same class with you, right Jack?" Jamie asks and he nodded "yeah, we're is Weselton's class"

"Great, that guy just got pissed at me the other day for not answering his question" Jamie rolled his eyes "well, you did spaced off when you Pippa saw outside your window"

Jamie blushed. He was about to say something but Flynn beat him to it "the cafeteria is half empty so hurry up if you don't want Weselton's spit all over your faces" Flynn said harshly leaving a confused Jack and Jamie "what's up with him?" Jack asks

"I don't know, but wow the part when he said Weselton's spit all over our faces I almost roll on the floor laughing **(a/n: rotg xp)**. Jack chuckled and both best friends walk towards their class.

…

**Time skip (a week later) **

**~School Festival~**

It was crowded and a lot of people were busy looking at random booths while Jack watch in awe at the super crowded school festival.

"Who would've thought that a lot of people would come here?" He asks to nobody in particular, when suddenly he saw Jamie from afar along with the twins, Claude and Caleb.

"Hey Jack!" Jamie shouted and Jack walks toward them "hey Claude, Caleb" the twins nodded "you came here by yourself?" Caleb asks and Jack shook his head "nah, I came with my sister. I kinda lost her when I was busy looking around"

"She's probably with Sophie somewhere" Jamie said and Jack shrug "yeah, I guess"

"By the way, I heard you entered a music writing contest" Claude said and Jack nodded "do you know who won yet?" Jack asks and Claude shook his head "nope. But I heard it will be performed in…" he checked his watch "one hour"

"Great! I still got an hour to spare. What do you guys wanna do then?" Jack asks "well, we're actually heading to a haunted house booth. Wanna come?" Jamie asks "yeah sure"

…

An hour has passed. Along the way, Jack met up with Flynn, Kristoff, and Eric. They finally made it to the stage, which is located in the center of the school festival. There were a lot of people there, but Jack was able to see what's going on in the stage. Suddenly, a man appeared on the stage while holding a mike in his left hand and a card on his right hand "good evening everybody, and welcome to Burgess' High School Festival!" everybody clapped their hands "as of today, in this evening, is also the school's 101th anniversary!" the claps got even louder "and for that, we will have a lot of performances today, this evening! Now, the school's goal is to help improve the student's creativity, education, and quality. For that, the school decided to make a music writing competition, and the winner's work will be sing by Snow White, winner of two Grammys for best artist, and also one of our school's graduates" Jack widened his eyes and joined clapping his hands. If Snow White actually likes his song, he would be a famous music writer, or even a composer! "Now, ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, Snow White!" The crowd cheered as Snow White appeared in the stage. She had fair white skin and hair as dark as her eyes, that is tied to a French bun. She wore a blue and yellow dress with red heels "good evening, Burgess!" Everybody cheered and more people started to push forward, which made Jack and his friends move forward.

The used instrument was a piano, meaning that this is a slow song. 'Does it mean that this is my song?!' He thought as Snow White started to sing.

_Should I run to the forest, or stay right here?_

_Is it okay if I run away from here?_

_The darkness engulfs me, and fear is in front of my door_

_Someone take me away from here_

_Should I cry looking weak, or should I stand strong looking up_

_The silence makes me feel alone_

_Break the glass, break 'em all_

_I'll be alone no more_

_Though deep inside it's all shallow and lonely_

_Oh…_

_Find me in the dark but you'll see nothing but my eyes_

_It's twinkling with hope; don't tell me you're surprised_

_I bet you didn't notice, that I was there all along_

_You tried to push me down but I get up a thousand times_

_You thought I'd fall and thought it'd make me wanna cry_

_Is that how you see me?_

_Through the eyes that never lie?_

Snow White continued to sing another verse, and Jack listened to the song in amazement. Okay, so it's not his song, much to his dislike, but the song really expresses one's feelings and the writer wrote it to a song. It's about a person who feels lonely and scared about how people look down on this person. Since the person doesn't like the silence, he/she makes noises by breaking glasses and everything so he/she would fell like he/she isn't alone anymore, although this person still feels lonely from the inside. In the chorus, the person explains that he/she still has hope and will never give up, although many people tried to tear him/her apart and tried to bring him/her down, but he/she still stands up. And the part of 'through the eyes that never lie' is actually a sarcastic comment, since people believe it when they see it. But, what the people didn't notice is the person is not what they think she is.

When the song is over, everybody clapped their hands and the MC came to the stage, but Snow White haven't got down from the stage yet "everybody, give another a round of applause for Snow White!" everybody clapped their hands once more but was accompanied by whistles and cheers "so Snow White, what do you think of this song?"

"Well, I think that this song is really good and I love how the... the writer of this song, pictures about a person that is... very lonely, and yet this person still has hope somewhere..." somebody whistled and the MC nodded "so we have it... so, Snow, who is the creative writer who made this beautiful song?"

"The name of the person is... Elsa Arendelle!"

...

"Elsa, Elsa!" Elsa's head perked up to see her sister, Anna, running towards her "what is it, Anna?"

"You won the music writing contest!" Anna squealed while jumping up and down. Elsa just watch her jumping and squealing, confused "um... what competition are you talking about?"

"You know, the music writing competition! I saw you looking at it a few weeks ago!" Anna said, stopped her jumping "yeah, I did saw the poster at the school bulletin, but it's not like I want to enter the contest or anything"

"Uh yeah, about that... I kinda saw music sheets on your room and I saw you the other day so I thought you might wanna join the contest so I entered your work and... Tada! You won!"

Elsa sigh stood up from the seat (she's sitting at the food court of the school festival) "I don't want to win something that I didn't even enter... I'm going to the toilet, if you need me" and with that Elsa left leaving a sighing Anna.

She actually entered Elsa in the competition so that she can be known by other people and she can socialize with other people. She also hoped that Elsa would be a little proud/happy for her. But she was wrong, it was the total opposite. Anna sigh once more and got back to her friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elsa walks calmly along the corridor while gripping tightly on the book she had been reading the other day. Her face didn't show any emotion at all when she heard whispers about her and the fact that the 'queen of isolation' won the music writing contest, and didn't show up at the stage.

She is actually happy because Anna entered her work and won, and she did it for her, but even though Elsa don't want to say this, but, Anna just made things worse.

For the past few weeks Elsa didn't hear any whispers or anything about her, and she was relieve. But then fter the school festial, the amount of people that started talking bout her increases drastcaly. It's ike she's popular, but in a bad way.

She finally mde it to the lbrary, the only place where she an be free frm those depressing thoughts about the people around her, and just sit down while reading a book. Hnestly, this is one of the places that can make Elsa smile.

...

"Are you sure you wana come?" Hiccup asks for the thir time and Jack sighs "yes, Hicup, now stop asking the same question over and over again!"

"Sorry, it's just that... well, you don"t really need to do this..."

"It's fine, Hiccup. Besides, I also wanna find the book Rpunzel asks me to find"

"I thought you never liked her"

"Well, she is my friend" Jack shrugs

Hiccup is from the school newspaper club, and is assigned to interview the winner of the musc writing contest. They finally maded it to the library, and Hiccup cold see a hint of platinum blonde from afar "if you need me, I'll be right there" Hiccup pointed to where Elsa is and Jack nodded. Both of them split up.

Hiccup cleared his throat and Esa raised her head a little "yes?" she asks while "hey Elsa, I'm uh... here to interview you about the music writing contest you won... congratulations, by the way"

Elsa just stared at him, nodded with a slight smile, and went back to eading. Hiccup sigh in frustration 'what is it gonna get to just make one girl talk?!' he thought to himself and sat across Elsa "okay, listen... I'm just doing my job here, 'kay? I know that you don't really talk and I know that you want me to leave-fine, I'll leave, but AFTER you let me interview you" Elsa looked up from her book.

Meanwhile, Jack already found the book Rapunzel asks him to bring. He walk towards where Hiccup is. He shook his head when he saw Hiccup trying his best to let him interview Elsa. He could see his face from here, and he looks really desperate. 'I guess I should help him' he thought and cleared his throat. Elsa turned around with an anoyed face "can I help you with something?" she asks politely, slightly annoyed.

"Uh, yeah... um, you see Elsa, Hiccup here is counting on you right now, he's just... desperate right now" Elsa gave him a look and turned around to look at Hiccup while crossing her arms. He waited eagerly for her answer "my answer is no. Now if you excuse me, I should be gong" Elsa said and stood up, but Jack blocked her way "wait, if you just hear him out-"

"Why would I listen to you reasoning?" Elsa glared at him, and Jack was almost taken back "look, 'm not trying to put up fight here-"

"Then get out of the way"

Jack then glared down at her "you know what? Now I understand why you don't have any friends. It's because you always push other people away without even listening to what they have to say!" Elsa was taken back by Jack's statement and she felt almost crying "you know nothing about me or my life" Elsa said calmly and turned away. Jack gave her a hateful glare and walked away to the opposite direction.

Hiccup was looking back and forth from Jack, then Elsa, then Jack, then back to Elsa. He sigh "Jack, wait up!"

...

"So what am I going to write about her?" Hiccup asks Jack with a notepad on his hand "I just can't come back empty-handed"

"I know, how about you tell them that Elsa, the winner of this year's music writing competition, actually has a disease that spread viruses to people that go near her, that's why nobody should go near her or even talk to her and just leave her, and most importantly DON'T talk to her!"

"Um... aren't you being a bit harsh?" Hiccup asks timidly "HARSH?! She's the one who doesn't want to be bothered or even interviewed! It's her fault, and if she doesn't want to be interviewed, then it's FINE BY ME!" Jack stomped away and Hiccup just watch him leave "it has nothing to do with you and yet you're the one that's bothered about it..." Hiccup sigh and went to the cafeteria.

...

'Wow, that was really nerve-wrecking...' Elsa thought while holding to her chest. Actually, it's not like she pushes away people that tris to talk to her, it's just that she's a very shy person and likes to get nervous when she meets new people, so this rude of her suddenly appears in her nervous mode, because she doesn't want to show her real side. 'But seriously, that guy... HOW DARE HE?! HE DIDN'T KNOW ME AND YET AND HE JUST-HE-THAT JERK!' Elsa thought while gripping her book even tighter 'but I guess I felt sorry for that Hiccup guy...' Elsa thought again-with a poker face-and sigh 'I guess I'm also the jerk, huh?' she went into her class.

**A/n: jack and elsa went to a bad start...wow...but don't worry, they'll get along...later...so thanks fr reading and so sorry for the late update! And since i have one more week until summer, i will probably get to update more often but i'm not sure though! So thanks or reading, please excuse my grammars**


End file.
